


Digging Into Your Skin

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他被逮住了。





	Digging Into Your Skin

帝国从没停止对原力抑制器的开发，自从上次维达和老本的交手后，想必这方面的研究在黑勋爵的锁喉威慑下加紧了进度，现在成果就套在卢克的脖子上了。

这只是个简单的潜入任务，事情本该如计划般顺利进行，可惜现实是他们钻出劫持运输船的一瞬间就被暴风兵团团围住。

他再次尝试召唤他被随意摆在控制台上的光剑，没能造成哪怕一丝移动，不由发出了一声挫败的咒骂。

在这个完全由金属组成的审讯室中，绝地的手脚被以一个让人不适的姿势铐在倾斜的平面上，虽然能听到电子设备稳定规律的轰鸣和嘀声，仍然感到令人不安的寂静。他没法感受到原力，卢克呼唤原力，像孩子呼唤母亲，但他的努力像是破碎的行星被吸入漫无边际的黑洞；像是被剥夺了自出生而享有的感官，一种他熟悉的感知世界的链接被生硬地切断，产生模糊空洞的幻痛。卢克实在不愿考虑这种情况维持下去的可能。

大门平稳滑开的声音打断了他的忧思，一个年轻的帝国军官背着手走进审讯室。他的棕头发向后梳成整齐的背头，被帽子盖住，脸上挂着不怀好意的微笑，以一个帝国军官的标准来说有些过于轻浮，让卢克的胃部不安的收紧。那处虚空再次提醒了他，现在一切都只能靠自己了。

“我没想到帝国在审问囚徒的时候也会迟到，看来你们节节败退也不是没有道理。”他试图先发制人，可惜不太成功，对方倒是笑得更厉害了。“有人等不及了，不是吗？”现在他看清了他的军衔，这名帝国将军个子很高，笔直的身形在挺括的制服中更显得精干，门在他身后缓慢地合拢。 

这个闭合的房间就像严丝合缝的铁罐头，让卢克感到窒息，而他的同伴可没帮上什么忙。他的眼神直白而饥渴，扩大的瞳孔是灵魂的黝黑蛀洞，一眼就可以瞟见他肮脏的念头。

他在年轻的绝地面前来回踱步，像是狼在等待猎物露出破绽。“要怪就怪你的同僚们吧，他们对这里持续的骚扰几乎可以说是不顾一切。尤其是你的走私犯朋友，他还算是个不错的飞行员，但是我们拿下他也只是时间问题了。”

熟悉的名字让他睁大了眼睛，他们绝不会抓到韩的，他在心里默默地对自己说。卢克沉默地试探着困住他手脚的冰冷金属，它们并不因为他的体温而温暖，仍然牢牢锁住他的关节。或许等这抑制器失效后，如果这抑制器会失效的话，他可以用控心术让对方放他自由。

军官的靴子在光滑的地面上顿住，发出清晰的敲击声，“这更让我确信了你的价值。说真的，在亲眼看到你使用那些绝地伎俩前，我还以为你们只是一个编出来的故事。”

他凑得太近了，微微侧着脸，像是观察某种新奇的动物一样打量卢克，在冰冷的灯光下像是某种难辨真伪的生化机器人。绝地也沉默地回瞪这个入侵者，他最先嗅到一股陌生的香气，然后是一点机油的味道。他记得韩坐在千年隼的地板上，摘下沾满油污的手套，皱着眉头嗅自己的手指。“见鬼的味道一旦沾上就一直在那儿了。”而他在嘲笑韩时被那两只脏兮兮的手套正中面门，鼻尖和脸颊上都是污渍。

但韩不在这儿，他的对手有榛色的眼睛和傲慢的鼻子，注意到了他的挑衅，将军也停下了观察。

“你的眼睛呈现一种罕见且惊人的蓝色，这是你们绝地的特征之一吗？”他的呼吸打在卢克的脸颊上，让囚犯厌恶地屏住了呼吸。“怎么？下一步是不是就要检查我的牙齿，把我跟牲畜栓到一起了？”

对方的表情变得难以捉摸，嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的直线。“只要愿意，你也可以把它理解成一句赞美，全看你自己。”中尉裹在皮革手套里的手指在他的咬肌收紧，强迫他张开嘴，“但，当然，我不能拒绝你的建议。”

失去了原力，他感到如此脆弱。男人的舌头蛮横地在他的口腔中搅动，而他无能为力。卢克想要抵抗，把对方推到地上，但其中的熟悉感让他低喃，“韩……”

“嗷，可怜的爱情鸟，看看清楚。”将军的手指像是一张牢笼，网住他的脸颊，慢慢收紧。他的语调轻快又温柔，像是在安慰一个受伤哭闹的孩子，“这里只有我。”

—————————————————————————

卢克不该沉溺其中，被这个帝国走狗牵着鼻子拖进情欲的漩涡，但现在他们在这了，淹没在无休止的吻中。他有一双湿润柔软的嘴唇，吮吸年轻人的嘴唇像是啜饮生命的酒液。和那副道貌岸然的样子大不相同，牙齿粗鲁地刮擦着卢克的嘴唇，现在绝地能感觉到它们缓缓肿起，火热而湿滑。

男人的舌头把那些溢出他嘴角的唾液重新带回他们相互摩擦的嘴唇间，狡猾地磨蹭他敏感的上颚和舌根。多亏了这些把他牢牢固定住的束缚，否则卢克不确定自己还能像个体面人一样在无情的掠夺中挺立着面对敌人的肆虐。

“要是不是足够了解，我都要开始以为你在享受了，大师。”中尉短暂地分开他们的嘴唇，同样气喘着，手忙脚乱地拽开他的上衣，暴露出卢克的胸膛，接着手又向他的脚踝移动，“现在我要松开你的脚踝，做个聪明人……”

他当然在第一时间发起了攻击，预料到会被训练有素的帝国军人轻易制住，但即使只有一丝希望……

“老天，韩，你没事吧？！”

随着一声闷响，他的男朋友跌坐在地上，表情扭曲。“不，我不是那个有史以来最英俊的驾驶员和最棒的男朋友，我是邪恶的帝国将军……”

“别傻了，现在松开我，让我看看你的伤。天啊，我真是太抱歉了……”他挣扎得更厉害了，这些帝国玩意倒是很牢固。

韩仍然说不出话，但连连摆手拒绝。他重重吐出一口气，笨拙地从地上缓慢地直起腰。“不不不，小子，我们还没完呢……”他费了一番力气才挤出一点笑容，“或许一个吻能让我觉得好点？”

一半出于愧疚，另一半的原因是，卢克也不想浪费这个难得的机会，虽然难以相信，但这个插曲居然没有破坏他们的兴致。

“哈，愚蠢的决定，绝地。”韩又钻回他浮夸的帝国恶棍壳子里，声音低沉地威胁着被困住的猎物，“我说什么来着？希望你已经做好为你的愚蠢行为付出代价的准备。”他的手指捏在卢克的乳头上，动作比以往都要粗暴，甜美的刺痛引发了一阵战栗。

“你永远也没法让我屈服，帝国猪。”他气势磅礴的宣言因为皮手套里手指的动作而支离破碎，可笑地拔高了语调。但他的审讯者不为所动地维持着露骨的邪恶微笑，语调里流淌着甜美的毒药，低语着承诺。“哦，你会的，小子，你会的。”

当两个争强好胜的人凑在一起，所有的事情都可以是竞争。但这次卢克必输无疑，他要对抗的是自己的本能反应。

韩，或者说帝国军官，清楚他所有的弱点。现在他已经摘下了手套，手指上的老茧粗糙地在卢克身上点燃火焰。他的手指最后一次刷过卢克已经过分敏感的乳头，让年轻的绝地松了口气，但紧接着就是他过于湿热的舌头，像一条滑腻的蛇，狡猾而轻柔地撩拨卢克红肿的乳尖。

他几乎立刻呜咽出声，但立刻压制了声音。回应他的是更加灵活残忍的玩弄，对方空闲下的双手顺着他汗湿的腰侧下滑，紧紧抓着他的髋骨。他的手掌宽大且充满力量，手指深深陷入卢克紧实的臀肉。卢克已经半勃，在韩终于解开他的裤子时几乎感到如释重负。他的裤子被褪下，松松地挂在脚踝，上衣敞开着，暴露出覆盖着汗水和唾液的胸膛。韩的手掌在闪闪发光的皮肤上留下已经翻红的指印和牙印，他的乳头因为长时间的刺激而红肿敏感，几乎不能承受最轻柔的触碰。

“你确实比我想象得要更强硬，”将军欣赏着他任人摆布的身体，指尖似有若无地拂过一处红肿的痕迹，“让我们看看你还能坚持到什么时候。”

他打定主意要摧毁这名俘虏的意志，因此手段更加高明残忍，舌头不紧不慢地顺着腹白线向下，滑过他的肚脐，却在卢克闭紧眼睛时转换了路线，他咬紧嘴唇才避免发出失望的咕哝。

他的敌人不顾他的意愿，托起卢克的双腿，暴露出他的下身——半勃，扭动着想要合上大腿。他跪在地板上，仍然不去满足卢克的渴望，反而去啃咬他的大腿内侧。卢克的眼前像是蒙了一层雾气，他的颧骨浮现出红色，在韩的手指揉弄他的后穴时无法自抑地摇晃着下身，渴求着关注，脚趾蜷曲，手腕扭动。韩观察着他的反应，露出了胜利的微笑，他知道不远了。

卢克在韩的舌头顶过他的会阴，继续向后滑入他股缝后哭叫出声，他的声音突然填满了空旷的审讯室，宣告了这场角力的终结。

胜利者仍然没停下他的折磨，这个彻头彻尾的混蛋又重重在俘虏大腿内侧留下了一个新鲜吻痕，“嗯？”他慵懒地问，好像弄不清情况一样。“你想要什么啊，大师？”他的牙齿又一次浅浅地陷入卢克光滑的臀肉。

他清楚韩想要什么，但这对卢克来说太……超过了。“……满足我。”他扭扭捏捏地回答，几乎被羞耻感击倒，发誓如果韩得寸进尺就用大腿夹他的脑袋。

“哼嗯，我以为绝地都很有礼貌。”见鬼的科雷利亚佬每次的舔弄都如此接近他的欲望中心，他咬牙切齿地说，“请。”

“你得明确点，不是谁都有你们绝地诡异的心灵能力。”韩几乎要笑出声，洋洋得意的舔弄每次都制造出窜上尾椎的快感，这过载的快感却远远不够，卢克想让他停下，却又想让他永远继续下去，这种矛盾的感受磨损着他的理智。“请操我。”他看着韩，下巴上沾着自己的唾液，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，军装裤上有着明显的凸起，做出了一个决定。

“请操我，将军。在这个控制台上，在地板上，在墙上。我想让你狠狠地贯穿我，撑开我直到我被你完全填满。请你，将军。”

韩完全失去了语言能力，呆呆看了卢克好一会，“见鬼的，小子，我把你教得太好了。”

“那么这是个平局吗？”他满怀期待地询问，但韩已经忙着吸他的老二了。

韩对这个游戏的重视程度远超他的想象，甚至准备了一套膝盖护具，一排肛塞，几个大小不同的口塞和很多，很多的润滑剂。这还只是卢克看到的一小部分，他不确定韩是不是想把这个变成他们之间的固定项目。

现在他的关节上绑着皮革护具，像只听话的狗狗一样趴伏在光可鉴人的地板上。光裸的皮肤贴着冰冷的地面，韩的性器火热地在他的股缝间滑动，蹭过他因为过度摩擦而敏感的身体。这感觉太好了，好得让他心生愧疚。

“我感觉很不好，韩。”他的话在自己的粗喘声中显得格外没有说服力，但韩还是停了下来。“怎么了，蜜糖？我做错什么了？”他伸手把卢克翻过来，让他坐在自己的大腿上。这样的姿势让他们勃起的性器无可避免地接触在一起，冷静的对话几乎成为一件不可能的任务。

“不，不是你的问题。只是莱娅留我们在这里可不是找乐子的，而是……”他还是伸手圈住两人的勃起，缓慢地套弄起来，而韩立刻加入了他，感觉甚至更好了。

“测试原力抑制器的效果。”他的手掌包在卢克的外侧，“嘿，我有个解决办法。”他就这么把卢克丢在了一边，直直站起来，把地上的润滑剂放到卢克的光剑旁边。“现在测试吧，你拿到它，我们才用润滑剂。给你三分钟。”好像他刚刚宣布的是晚餐菜单。

韩大步走回来，再次让卢克四肢着地，一只手臂紧紧箍在他的腰间，另一只手的手指热乎乎地在他股缝中滑动，生茧的指腹戳弄他的肛口。“索罗将军一直想尝尝绝地的味道。”

“什么？不不不，我今天还没准备好这个！”但韩牢牢地抱着他，他根本没法用手抓到润滑剂。“是吗，那看来你只好努力了，绝地。”

“177，176，175……”他自顾自地开始了倒数，压制着卢克，任凭他慌乱地尝试，像不得其法的初学者一样乱来。“考虑清楚，你不会想让我把光剑抓到手里的。”但他身后的男人只是低低笑起来，韩的倒数和手指一样让他分心，它们夹着卢克的舌头，在他柔软湿润的口腔中肆意妄为，裹在年轻人的唾液中，闪闪发光，堵住了他所有的抗议。韩仍然倒数着，无情且无耻，读秒的间隔越来越小。

他把手指拔出来，在卢克双唇间发出啵的一声。“好吧，至少你尝试过了。”

卢克的上半身倒在地板上，显然已经精疲力尽。左臂前伸，右臂蜷曲，他的后背泛着粉色，汗水顺着因为粗喘耸动的肩胛骨和仍然紧绷着的肌肉纹理以一种缓慢到色情的方式向腰窝流淌，屁股高高撅起。

绝地是个结实的年轻人，虽然个头不高，但充满活力。现在这个项圈似地牢牢卡在他脖子中央的抑制器，以及关节和手掌上绑着黑色的皮革护具让他看起来脆弱又柔软，几乎让韩产生负罪感，但更多的是古怪矛盾的渴望。

他的手指仍然湿润，浅浅地刺入卢克的体内，除了轻微的颤抖外几乎没有任何抵抗。他从来没见过这样的卢克，将自己完全地交到他手里，像一只脆弱的野生小动物被拴上锁链。

他的舌头取代了手指，突然的刺激让卢克像是脱水的鱼一样弹动了一下，但韩的手掌温柔地抚过他的后背和腰侧，他逐渐平静了下来，脸埋在手臂间，发出小小的呻吟。

他正在舔开卢克，只这个认知已经让他感受到了快感，像泡了太久的热水澡一样头昏脑涨，每一个张开的毛孔都蒸腾着欲望的雾气。

卢克已经在他的舌头上丢盔卸甲，他的双腿没有提示地自发张开，鼓励着韩更深地翻搅。年轻人能感觉到溢出的唾液湿凉地流下他敏感的穴口。他的身体像是遭受了电击，快感和痛苦的边界如此模糊，他混乱的头脑已经无力分辨。卢克再次勃起了，他的阴茎直挺挺地贴着腹部，随着自己的晃动，在腹部留下湿痕。有一个瞬间，他甚至开始担心自己只因为这样的刺激就会攀至顶峰，韩就在这时停了下来。  
他看着自己的杰作。年轻人半侧过脸，金发汗湿，带着一种被搅扰了美梦的迷茫的不悦。他饱满的臀肉在他的揉搓下变成粉色，湿润的入口一时难以合拢。从他张得很开的结实大腿间，韩可以看到深粉色的会阴和饱满的囊袋。  
他用两根手指懒散地继续着扩张，贪婪地欣赏着爱人的意乱情迷。  
—————————————————————————

“怎么样？”莱娅手上抓着他们的研究对象，在灯光下仔细地打量银色的项圈，“卢克还可以继续使用原力吗？”

“不能。”

“确定？”

卢克脸红了，而韩一脸坏笑，“哦，他确实拼命尝试了……”

莱娅立刻把手里的东西扔到了桌子上，“男孩们啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> SLO的扫码看黄。


End file.
